


Of Hurt and Romance

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: The first time, they met in a bar. The second time was a nightclub.10 drabbles





	Of Hurt and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Got this challenge from a friend. It's called the 10-song challenge. Here are the rules:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
> 4\. Do ten of these and then post them.

* * *

**Never Too Late – Three Days Grace**

* * *

" _I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry –Z_ "

He found the note sitting on the pillow on his side of the bed. It was definitely not what he had expected, they had come so far together. There was only one place she could be and she couldn't be far. He jumped into his car and drove. He drove like her now, and he didn't even care. He parked somewhere he knew would get him a ticket, not like he cared. Running, running through the place, ignoring the glances he got from passengers. He spotted her by the gate and didn't even bother to look where the flight was going.

"Ziva!"

Her breath hitched, she hadn't hoped he would've found her. She couldn't go if he was here.

"I'm sorry Tony," she tried to tell him, but he wouldn't allow. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Don't leave," he breathed.

* * *

**Princesa – Frank Reyes**

* * *

"Daddy!" The girl ran towards him, her pigtails bouncing up and down. He crouched down, waiting for the inevitable hug, but she surprised him, jumping into his arms so hard he stumbled backwards.

"You're back!" She kissed all over his face.

"Yes, princess."

"Daddy never leave 'gain, kay?" she asked, her lower lip sticking out.

"I'll do my best. Am I allowed to get up now?" The girl giggled and got off him. She laughed as he stumbled to get up.

Ziva stood against the doorframe watching the two. Tony was great with their daughter and she loved him to no end. She walked over to him and gave him a deep kiss.

* * *

**Somebody Told Me – The Killers**

* * *

The first time, they met in a bar. The second time was a nightclub. He danced with her all night. She danced with him all night, much to all the guys chagrin. She was an exotic beauty and he would do anything to keep her all to himself. He was handsome, in a strange way and she wouldn't have it any other way. The night had spiraled from flirting to passion. His 'morning afters' had always been awkward. She had always avoided the 'morning afters'. This time it was inevitable and definitely not awkward. They had done it again and kept doing it until sunset. And sunrise. And sunset, again. It was fun and liberating and they wouldn't have it any other way. They parted after that weekend, only to meet again years later.

"Ziva David."

"Anthony DiNozzo, nice to meet you."

And he finally asked her on a formal date.

* * *

**Take Me Or Leave Me - Rent**

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be jealous. He knew it was the job, the couldn't very well send Abby in. He knew it was all an act. Yet he couldn't handle seeing  _his_  fiancée flirting with another man, even if it was for information. He had a quick thought about Gibbs rule number 12, and understood. She came in, flushed and with a slight smile. It irked him, that another man had made her laugh. He was  _extremely_  jealous.

"Oh Tony, come on. It was for the job. You know me."

"I know and trust you. It's the guy I'm not so sure about."

"Tony, I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

* * *

**Mr Rock & Roll – Amy MacDonald**

* * *

She walks through Tel Aviv and thinks about life. She had never thought she would miss it so much.  _Love_. She had attended a friend's wedding. She thought about her future, would she ever find somebody who loved her as much as the newlyweds loved each other? Would she ever get the happily ever after? It was a question she had never asked, until now. She wanted a change. She needed a change. And then she got called up to go to Washington.

He reminisced about his life. He practically had it all. He loved his job. He had an arrangement with a woman for his 'needs'. But he wanted more. He needed more.  _Love._

He was just sitting at his desk, doing his paperwork, when  _she_  walked into his life.

And he knew it would all get better.

* * *

**O Holy Night – Cartman (from South Park)**

* * *

"I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I still got you something," Tony blurted out when she opened the door. It was then that he noticed that she was wearing just a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts that looked strangely familiar to him. She motioned for him to come in.

"I like the shorts," he said, making her look down and blush. He had made her smile and blush? Booyah! She noticed his smug smile and decided to do something about it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against him. He immediately responded by burying his hands in her hair and he lifted her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Pain – Four Star Mary**

* * *

She sat on the ground, at the cemetery in front of his grave. She didn't care about her clothes; she never had. It had been two months. Two months since he had been brutally ripped from her heart. Two months since she had last heard his voice, felt his touch. She had mixed emotions. She hated him for giving his life like that. But she was proud of him, he had saved a whole group of kids, he was a hero. Saved two dozen heartbreaks, bad news, agony. But sometimes, just sometimes, she wasn't sure it was worth all of her heartbreak, she got a little selfish. A solemn tear escaped her.

"Hi Tony. It's me, Zee-vah. I have news for you. You're gonna be a daddy. And not of one little baby, two. I'm pregnant with twins, my love. I miss you. I love you." She placed a picture of the sonogram next to his gravestone and left, tears now freely escaping her.

* * *

**Summer Jam – The Underdog Project**

* * *

"Tony Tony Anthony Tony," she said. He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"This is going to be fun," she said with a wicked smile.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed holding her hands up. "At least, nothing you won't like." She winked at him.

"Zee-vah..."

"I got us a house. It has a big balcony, indoor Jacuzzi, private swimming pool, king sized bed. Bathtub, marble top kitchen, hardwood floors..."

"How?"

"Acquaintance. Said we could borrow it for the week."

"Why do I feel like we're gonna have a  _lot_  of fun this week?"

"Because we are." He looked at her. "What? You said you've always wanted to do it in a Jacuzzi?" He took a deep breath. It was gonna be fun week indeed...

* * *

**Moedervlek – Basic One**

* * *

_His hand creeped a trail inside her thigh, his lips following closely. She writhed underneath him, urging him to—_

"Ziva!" A hand was waiving in front of her face and she shook her head, erasing all thoughts about a certain someone, who also happened to be the one the hand belonged to.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"You zoned out, I was talking."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Tony," she said. "What were you saying?"

"That I have never been in a car accident, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Are you referring to my driving? Because I have also never, knock on wool, been in an—."

"Wood."

"What does wood have to do with anything?"

"It's knock on wood."

"What is knock on wood?"

"Never mind."

"See, now I forgot what I was saying."

"Huh, I've never achieved that without kissing you."

"Tony!" she hissed, as she turned a light shade of pink, remembering all the other things he had once done to shut her up.

* * *

**Walking On Air - Kerli**

* * *

"Hello? Tony?" She slowly took her gun out of her purse and held it in front of her, ready to shoot if necessary. She slowly made her way around the house, as he had requested. Reaching the back yard, she lowered her gun and smiled. There was a table, set for two, with candles, flowers, everything. Soft music was coming from an unseen source. She saw a shadow, and turned around, only to have him standing right behind her holding a rose.

"I was gonna wait until after dinner, but, I can't," he said and dropped down onto one knee, making her smile.

"Ziva..." He searched around his pocket, but found nothing and started to panic. He got back up and checked both pockets and really got panicky. He checked the suit pocket and relief spread through him, until he realized he had killed the mood.

"I was gonna give a whole speech, but, Ziva, I love you. Would you make me the luckiest bastard and marry me?" When she said nothing, he panicked again.

"It this where you shoot me?" he squeaked.

"Yes." His eyes went wide. "I will marry you." She dropped the gun and kissed him, as her answer fully registered.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too, Tony. Now can we have dinner? I am starved."


End file.
